Lo justo
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Creo que deben leerlo... es el ultimo piloto que me faltaba ylas parejas mencionadas son 52, 1x2,3x4, 5xoc(self-insert) espero les guste RR


**"Lo justo"**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer_:_** Gundam Wing no me pertenece… así que no me demanden.; UU no obtendrán nada bueno.

**Nota de la autora:** Las dos de la mañana parece ser la hora clave de la inspiración… UU debería dormir más… pero bueno… este pequeño pensamiento es desde el punto de vista de un personaje que nunca antes había intentado escribir… además que es el último del cual no había escrito… así que ya le hice JUSTICIA… nn!!!

****

**"Lo justo"**

**Por Terry Maxwell Chang.**

         La justicia…

Equilibrio entre bien y mal…

¿Lo que es justo

puede ser injusto a la vez?

         No lo creí posible…

         Pero ahora lo creo…

Lo creo al verte feliz

en sus brazos…

         Es justo que sean felices

pero es injusto verlos

pues soy miserable…

         Llevo siglos amándote…

Amando la luz de tu alma

que se desliza

a través de la oscuridad

de tus acciones…

Amando tus sonrisas y tus risas,

las verdaderas;

esas que solo

dedicas a él,

no las que me dedicas

a mi o a los otros…

De tu cuerpo

fuerte y delicado

en absoluta armonía;

masculino y femenino

en plena conjunción.

De tu fortaleza

y determinación.

         Sé que es justo que ames

y te amen…

y por Nataku

que él te ama más que a su vida.

         Pero dime entonces,

¿Por qué duele?...

Es injusto que duela;

¡No quiero!...

Este vacío me duele

cada vez que te veo

besarlo;

cada vez que cierras

la puerta de tu cuarto

y se que yaces en

sus brazos hasta el amanecer.

         ¿Cuántos años ya?...

O ¡Nataku ayúdame!...

Necesito encontrar la paz.

         _"¿Por qué lloras?"_

         Te acercaste a m

sin yo sentirlo.

Tus brazos me rodean

y no te detengo

mientras tu aroma de mujer

inunda mis sentidos.

Tu calido aliento

estremece la piel de mi cuello.

_         "Porque estoy solo,_

_porque lo amo_

_y no esta conmigo."_

_         "No llores…_

_yo te quiero…"_

         No te creo…

simplemente no te creo.

         _"Pero yo no te quiero a ti."_

Fríamente te contesto.

         _"Pero me parezco_

_mucho a él."_

         _"Pero eres una débil mujer."_

         Tus brazos me sueltan

y te atreves a

enfrentar mi mirada.

         _"No, no lo soy."_

_         "Dices que no eres débil."_

_         "No… soy fuerte… ¿Te digo por que?"_

_         "Dime…"_

         Dime lo que sea;

distráeme de mis

pensamientos.

_         "Porque yo también am_

_a alguien que no me amo…_

_y aquí estoy de pie…_

_estoy entera y lista_

_para seguir adelante."_

         La incredulidad

se pinto en mi rostro.

         _"No te amaron… ¿Por qué?"_

         _"Porque él se enamoro_

_de mi hermano."_

         ¡Oh sorpresa!

         _"¿Entonces conoces_

_este dolor, este vacío?"_

         ¡Oh realización!

_         "Si, lo conozco_

_como la palma de mi mano."_

         Busco en tus ojos violetas

una señal… un rayo de esperanza

que llene este hueco

que hay en mi alma.

_         "¡Ayúdame!"_

te imploro.

         Sin decir palabra

me miras a los ojos,

me examinas

y me retas en silencio

y con tus labios.

         Al terminar el beso

un enorme peso

de mis hombros es quitado

y estoy dispuesto

a seguir adelante…

         _"Ven y toma mi mano."_

Me dices.

         _"Vámonos de aquí."_

Te pido.

         _"¿Huyes?"_

Me interrogas.

         _"No nunca huyo,_

_pero he de encontrar _

_aparte mi camino,_

_¿Vienes conmigo?"_

_         "Si, me quedare_

_siempre a tu lado."_

_         "Gracias"_

_         "Aun no me las des."_

_         "¿Por qué?"_

_         "Las gracias se dan_

_cuando se termina algo,_

_y tú y yo…_

_apenas empezamos…"_

Me sonríes y tan solo

nos vamos…

         Ese día me aleje de ti,

te deje con él…

y no me arrepiento

de haberte olvidado,

él es justo lo que habías deseado.

         Heero y Duo…

Trowa y Quatre…

Terry y yo…

         Cada quien

con su cada cual…

es justo…

es correcto…

         Mi alma su paz ha ganado

mientras sus labios

me besan los labios.

                            **_Wufei Chang._**

**_OWARI…._**

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_** Que les pareció… ¿no esta muy confuso o si? Por si las moscas…. Wufei se enamoro de Duo… pero Duo y Heero se hicieron pareja…. Terry (o séase yo OO) estaba enamorada de Heero (Solo en hipótesis ok) así que pues terminaron juntando sus corazoncitos… y ahora son felices….

Bueno ya saben comentarios, preguntas y mentadas de madre a

iloveduomaxwellhotmail.com

**_Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang_**

****


End file.
